


Blossoming

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Sharena wants to try to cheer Anna up after noticing seems down during the wedding festival.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> For as much as I ship em I almost never write about em what’s up with that me

“Anna? May I come in for a bit?”

The red headed commander had been looking over the Order’s finances when she heard a knock on her door, followed by the sound of the Askran princess’s voice. The two women had spent the day attending the wedding festival and participating in the competition for the bouquet, despite Anna having no desire to do so. She simply didn’t see any point in it if she couldn’t make a profit out of it. However, she couldn’t bring herself to say no to Sharena.

Looking over at the statements sitting on her desk, she decided she could use a short break from all of the work. She shifted around in her chair, turning to face the door.

“Of course you can!” She called out to the princess. 

With that, Sharena pushed the door open, stepping into her room. She had a rather peculiar smile on her face, with one hand tucked behind her back. Anna furrowed her brow in confusion. Was the princess trying to pull a prank on her? She watched as Sharena brought her arm out in front of her, revealing the bouquet from the competition earlier in the day.

Wait, Sharena mentioned wanting to get that bouquet for one of the heroes so she and her love could get the blessing. Anna had yet to promise herself to another, so what could she possibly do with that bouquet?

“Ta da!” Sharena cheered. “I know what you must be thinking. This is actually a second bouquet Ninian found that looks just like the one in the competition! This one doesn’t have a blessing to go with it, but I find it to be quite beautiful, so I want you to have it, Anna!”

“O... oh, well, thank you…” The redhead stammered as she accepted the gift, a small blush rising to her cheeks, almost mimicking the tips of Sharena’s hair. “But might I ask why, exactly?”

“Well, because you seemed to be pretty down in the dumps for most of the day.” Sharena told her. “I care a lot about you, commander, so I wanted to try to make you feel better! Is it working?”

Anna couldn’t help the giggle that snuck through her mouth at the princess’s enthusiasm. Plus, she had to admit, her thoughtfulness did help to brighten her mood.

“I’m going to take that as a yes. Oh, I’m so glad I could help!” She beamed. As Anna set the bouquet down on her bed, she felt Sharena gently grab onto her arm. “Now, come join me on a stroll? Those finances look like they’re causing you stress.”

“I would be glad to, Sharena.” Anna smiled, linking their arms together. The two women then exited the room, heading outside and taking in the fresh air and each other’s presence.


End file.
